Yui's Bathroom adventure
by Snapeisawesome
Summary: One shot. She just wanted some peace and quiet on her own.


It was raining outside again. Yui stood in front of the bedroom window looking out across the Sakamaki grounds. The girl wore a simple pink lace gown which had been provided for her. She had been here for far too long. This place had become more of a prison than home. Whether she liked it or not though, this was home and it would remain so for the rest of the days. It depended who was kind enough to drain her first. There were six hungry mouths to feed and Yui didn't know how much longer her body could withstand such a demanding process. Her skin was pale, her body was slowly becoming more sickly. The girl was feeling lethargic. Going up and down the stair case was becoming a harder task. If she were to go then the girl hoped that it would be soon.

It was a horrible feeling knowing that even in her best condition, she would not be able to fight off a single brother. She begged and pleaded for them to stop but it was of no use whatsoever. They made their advances and she was left to hope that they stopped sooner rather than later. Her blonde hair had grown a little since a few months ago, it now fell half way down her back. The girl hadn't filled out much more though, her chest was still as flat as a board. It was like groping air. Picking up the candle on the bedside table the girl wondered out onto the landing, the fear present in her pink eyes. Her legs buckled a little, the candle shook violently in her hand. Good there was no one here, or would her next harasser taunt her first? That had Laito written all over it. He got too close for comfort sometimes and it sent chills to her bones.

Opening the bathroom door Yui nervously peered inside. The candles had been lit but there was no one in here. For now any way. Her bare feet padded across the white marble as she slowly moved forwards. The last thing she wanted was to cause a disturbance. She just wanted to be left alone for just one day. She carefully turned the bath taps, using a slim finger to test the water. The boiler was still working. Again, she wouldn't put it past one of the brothers to make her use the cold water to bathe in. The human girl nervously glanced around, her eyes moved rapidly, scanning for any signs of danger. This bathroom was better than previous ones she had used. She assumed the bothers each had their own preferred ones so she kept to the ones on the floor she had been assigned to.

The walls had been painted white and a basket of flowers had been placed by the window. Just before the bath there was a red rug, not to mention some of the beautiful embroidery which hung from the walls. Everything in here made Yui forget where she was, even if it was for just a few moments. The grounds were beautiful too but there was always hat dark reminder of unrest. Sometimes she saw it in the brothers too. The blonde began to undress, humming a soft tune to herself as she did so. It was equivalent to an uneasy cat purring to itself for reassurance. Her nightgown easily slipped off. Folding it up neatly the girl placed it on top of a wooden stool located near the sink. As soon as the bath was full, he girl eased herself into the warm water. At once her muscles seemed to relax around her and the human girl was able to take a breather. She lowered herself down even more, even allowing her neck to be covered. That dull ache reminded her of where she was at once. Yui's face all of a sudden looked rather pain stricken.

Her neck was covered in bite marks, some a lot newer than others. The more they took away from her, the lower the blood cells in her body. The blood was now struggling to clot meaning even the smallest of wounds were now open to infection. The girl quickly sat up, drawing her legs up to her chest. She rested her head lightly on her knees, giving a small whine. Yui didn't want to be here anymore. This wasn't home, regardless of what any of them told her. She was of no use to them besides being a quick meal. She knew this. Yui knew that she was a tremendous burden. When she had to have an audience with the brothers over non-food related business she got under her feet and it wasn't like she had discovered her talent either. To put it bluntly to herself the girl was useless. Everyone here would agree with her too. No one here understood her. No one here felt any need to be there for her unless it was in their own interests. Her neck now throbbed, a painful reminder.

Yui felt like an object, to be used and used again on another's whim. As soon as the six were done with their newly acquired toy they threw her away until further notice. No one here even felt any emotion towards her. But they were dead. That was what Yui kept forgetting. She was merely he living among the dead. A creak sharpened up the girl. What was that? Door. Shit. Yui grasped her legs firmer and drew herself in as tightly as she could. "Whoever it is p-please just go away." She whimpered softly. The door closed behind whoever it was which had invaded her personal privacy. Yui turned slowly to look at the intruder, her pink eyes widened at once. Shu stood there looking far from impressed. He rested his weight on his left foot, eyes narrowed and his arms folded. Judging by his messy blonde hair, he had just woken up from a possible elongated nap. "I'm hungry." He muttered, making the reason that he was here obvious. Yui stayed put. "I am feeling unwell today, please give my body a day to recover." She gazed down at her knees, her body began to tremble.

"I haven't fed in four days pancake, my patience is wearing thin." He warned, his voice was still smooth, his tone showing no sign of going louder. "Will another day make a difference? I only came here to bathe and then get some rest. I'll be as good as new tomorrow I promise." It was the best answer the girl could offer. Shu grabbed the girl from behind, taking Yui by surprise. "Shu don't!" She gasped, thrashing around. "JUST KEEP BLOODY STILL." The Vampire growled, trying his best to bite at her neck. He wished he could snap it right now in all truth. Yui pushed herself backwards and flung herself out of the bath, taking a rather surprised Shu with her. He ended up on his back with the human girl on top of him, front side up. "Why'd you have to make so much fuss." The vampire hissed, grabbing Yui's waist to try and keep her in place. "I can't." Yui twitched when Shu did this, the girl's breathing was rapid, her heart thudded against her ribcage. Shu gave an annoyed scoff. "My clothing is wet." He moved his other hand up to his mp3 player. At least that had survived the human female's impudence. He took it off. He would finish feeding first. That was something which Shu didn't want broken.

Shu Flipped Yui onto her back, his hand held her down by her throat. His Dark blue shirt was soaked, not to mention his black trousers. Yui flinched, ready for him to take what he wanted before leaving yet again. The vampire looked down at the girl before him. Her skin was pale, her blond hair was splayed out behind her though damp. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her breasts were small but not as small as the others had claimed to be. She was almost like an angel looking at her from this perspective. This girl didn't seem to be annoying naïve Yui who quite frankly pissed him off. Shu leaned down and pushed Yui's hair out of her neck, exposing it off to the side. He would drink his fill and leave like normal. He sank his fangs in and began to drink. There was another appealing scent other than her blood, perhaps her body's scent in general. Shu inhaled and grumbled, his blue eyes were now widened in his own shock. Oh god. No. He pulled back, his face inches away from Yui's now. This plain human girl had excited him? What the fuck was this? He sneered in disgust more so at himself. That ache of longing though was strong. Shu moved a hand to his waist and felt the unmistakable bulge in his trousers. One touch felt tender.

Yui felt him as he began to drain her, her grasp on life began to slip away even more. She wanted him to stop. Then, as if by magic he did. Yui looked up at him, surprised as Shu's face held the look of both frustration and surprise. "Are you okay Shu?" The Vampire leaned down. "A plain human like you should not have any effect on me. Pancake." Shu licked Yui's freshly acquired wound. "It appears I now hunger for something else. You got my clothing all wet. I'm going to have to take it off." Shu pulled off his shirt, tossing It across to the far side of the room. Grabbing a fist full of Yui's hair, he firmly yanked her head back. The vampire slowly began to invade the young girl, placing soft kisses along her battered and scarred neck. Yui gave a soft moan, closing her eyes and pushing herself a little more against him. "This is how humans show affection isn't it?" He smirked, his knee forced Yui's legs apart. "Shu please don't!" She cried, her body now trembled. Shu moved his head down, lightly sucking on the girl's nipple's. Yui would expect this from Laito but not from Shu. Aside from Subaru he had been just as cold towards her, pushing her away constantly.

"Wouldn't you give just one hour of your life to feel affection like you've never felt it before?" Shu taunted. "You've given me more trouble than you are worth today. Be thankful I'm not punishing you instead." He sat upright and undid the button on his trousers, sliding them off along with his underwear. Yui looked petrified. His erect member was of an impressive size, one which wouldn't feel pleasant on her part. She scrambled back, her face nervous and afraid of what would happen. Shu rolled his eyes and dragged her by an ankle back underneath him. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you." His voice was smooth again, not to mention persuasive. He pushed her legs apart and pushed a single finger inside. "Your body seems to be betraying you too Yui." Shu purred, leaning in close. His lips found hers. For someone cold blooded, they sure felt soft against Yui's own. Closing her eyes the human's found her way to join the rhythm of his. Shu Eased himself in, not allowing another single moment to be wasted. He would make her his for tonight.

Yui wrapped her arms around Shu's neck, crying out in pain as he thrust himself in deeper. "It hurts." The girl whimpered as tears began to roll down her cheeks. So he was her first? Shu couldn't believe that. But then she did come across as being frigid. Shu pressed a single kiss onto the girls forehead, moving a hand down to gently caress the human girl's back. Yui gradually relaxed around him, the signal for him to begin thrusting faster. Yui moaned as he moved faster, the pain gradually ceased, only to be welcomed with a good feeling of pleasure. She dug her nails into the back of the vampire. Shu grazed her neck with his fangs in retaliation, his hunger had disappeared elsewhere. Yui's breaths quickened, she hoped that after this she would be allowed to rest. Her body was trembling beneath him, a mixture of pleasure and weakness. How could he make her feel both at the same time? She gripped him as tight as she could, her legs snaked around Shu's waist. "I'm coming." The vampire groaned, sitting himself back with her in his lap all of a sudden. Yui moaned softly as a warm feeling went down from her waist to her toes then back up to her stomach. She could feel him pulsing inside her, her own muscles contracted around Shu as she too climaxed. Her body felt so weak, her arms were draped around the vampire's neck. Yui closed her eyes, feeling an unfamiliar darkness as it overpowered her. She flopped into Shu's chest, her arms slid down and hung loosely. The female had passed out. It seemed that Shu's workout had been too much. Shu looked surprised. She hadn't been joking. "Stupid girl." He huffed, pulling out and getting to his feet with the girl still in his arms. Perhaps she wasn't just playing hard to get.

Reaching up at the door he grabbed a bathrobe and shrugged it into himself. Crossing the material over he managed to hide Yui's exposed body. She felt so light and warm against his bare chest. Perhaps they would do that again… He would take her back to her room and put her to bed. Opening the door and then closing it, the candles in the bathroom instantly blew out. He disappeared down the dark hallway, his bright blue eyes danced around in the dark. Next a door opened and closed and silence filled the Sakamaki manor once more. In the bathroom for once left behind were the pair of earphones and he mp3 set Shu rarely parted with.


End file.
